clashoflords2fandomcom-20200214-history
Heroes
Heroes are the core to any player's army in Clash of Lords 2. Unlike other games, the Heroes are the highest priority Heroes are the base of anyone's army in Clash of Lords 2. Heroes summon mercenaries that possess similar qualities and attributes to the respective heroes on attacking another player, but do not summon them while defending your base. Only when the Hero dies, it is required to heal him but mercenaries are immediately resummoned during the next battle whether or not they die. Classes Below are the different hero classes which determine the heroes' stats. Bolded words in brackets refer to type (see below) and normal words refer to the mercenaries summoned (see below) Normal These are the basic heroes that have the lowest stats. Heroes give 20 exp when fused. They are hired through *Daily 2 hour free hires (easily gotten) *Earning a star in battles (easily gotten) The list of Heroes under this category *Shock Trooper (Tank, Warrior) *Deadeye (Ranged, Sharpshooter) *Snifferoos (Resource-Targeting, Wily Fox) *Green EXP card (EXP) Good These are better heroes that have a glory point level of 8 (see below). They are better than "normal" heroes at lower levels because they can reach maximum glory point level easily. Heroes give 100 exp when fused. They are hired through... *Daily 2 hour free hires (uncommon) *Earning a star in battles (uncommon) *450 gem 3x troop hire (easily gotten, not worth it) *1450 gem 10x troop hire (easily gotten) The list of Heroes under this category *Crackshot (Ranged, Sharpshooter) *Mechanoid (Air, Colossadrake) *Badbone (Tank, Warrior) *Shadowsword (Tank, Warrior) *Battle Beetle (Resource Targeting, Wily Fox) *Minotaur Chief (Defense-Targeting, Ox Warrior) *Blue EXP card (EXP, nil) Rare These are good heroes that have a glory point of 8. They have stats superior to the ones above, especially at higher level. Some of them also have a mercenary buff skill that buffs all similar mercenaries on the field. It is good to stock up on these as they provide your main force before getting "epic" heroes. Heroes give 500 exp when fused. The HEROES are hired through *Daily 2 hour free hires (VERY uncommon, maybe only once every 30) *Earning a star in battles (VERY uncommon) *450 gem 3x troop hire (common) *1450 gem 10x troop hire (quite easily gotten) *Buying 2300 gems (only once) The list of Heroes under this category *Head Hunter (Tank, Warrior) (you get him free at the beginning) *Armored Villian (Tank, Warrior) (Warrior buff ability) *Arcane Warlock (Ranged, Sharpshooter) *Pyro Pete (Ranged, Sharpshooter) (Sharpshooter buff ability) *Dragon Rider (Air, Colossadrake) (Colossadrake buff ability) *Robyn Hood (Resource-Targeting, Wily Fox) (Wily Fox buff ability) *Exo-Kid (Defense-Targeting, Ox Warrior) (Ox Warrior buff ability) *Hercules (Tank, Executioner) *Lightning Wizard (Ranged, Wizard) *Purple EXP card (EXP, nil) Epic These are the best heroes which require a lot of resources/time to obtain. They have stats far superior compared to all the above and have 12 glory points. These are the Heroes that bring you to the leaderboards. Some have the stronger mercenaries' buff skills. They give 1500 exp when fused. The HEROES are hired through *28 Day reward cycle (28th day Pan Goli only) *450 gem 3x troop hire (VERY rare not worth it) *1450 gem 10x troop hire (easily gotten) The EXP CARDS are hired through *Spending 3000 gems *Arena awards (10 cards, 15 cards) *Daily 5 3-star resource raids (min. town hall level 5) The list of (weaker, easier to get) Heroes under this category *Dark Rider (Tank, Executioner) (Executioner Buff Skill: Damage buff, damage taken reduction) *Demon Slayer (Tank, Executioner) *Glory Priestess (Ranged, Wizard) *Skull Mage (Ranged, Wizard) (Wizard Buff Skill) *Blitz Bomber (Ranged, Sharpshooter) *Air Elite (Air, Colossadrake) *Savage Chief (Defense-Targeting, Ox Warrior) *Gold EXP Card (EXP, 'nil) The list of (stronger, VERY hard to get) Heroes under this category, NOTE THESE ARE THE ONES YOU WANT ON YOUR HERO BASES *Great Sage ('Tank Helper, 'Executioner) *Blockhead ('Tank, Executioner) (Executioner Buff Skill: Speed and attack rate) *Hydrasaur (Air, Colossadrake) *Pounder (Defense-Targeting, Ox Warrior) (Best in arena) *Pan Goli (Ranged, Wizard) (Best Hero In Everything) *Ironclad (Ranged, Sharpshooters) *Ambrosia (Ranged, Wizard) *Bullhead (Tank, Ox Warrior) (Best in Guild Clash) *The Berserker (Tank, Warriors) *Toxic Shaman (Tank, Sharpshooters) *Chiron (Tank, Sharpshooters) *Won Ton (Tank, Executioner) *Enchantress (Tank, Witch) *Wolfvenfriend (Tank, Executioner) (One of Two best Tanks) *Landslide (Tank, Warriors) (One of Two best Tanks) *Djinni (Tank, Warriors) *Abyss Demon (Defense-Targeting,Warriors) Misc These are random heroes that are not under any category *Coral EXP card (EXP, nil) (VERY hard to get, provides 7500 exp) Misc ll Here are the epic heros that aren't worth your rings, mutungens, or souls: Blitz Bomber Savage Chief Glory Priestress Air Elite Dark Rider Demon Slayer Skull mage List of heros who is worth it but you can do a bit better ( * They're worth it if properly used): Hydrasaur, Ravanger, Pounder, Block Head, *Sapphirix *Abyss Demon *Ironclad *Djinni *Bullhead *Blockhead List of heros who are worth it and reasons why ( * means favorites): Carol D'Belle (personal favorite, when her skill is maxed she summons two snowys and her divine yeti has been proven useful against Chiron and mercenaries) *Toxic Shaman (probably everyone's favorite, His toxic cloud when he's attack or being a hero aid is deemed very helpful for gaining hp and making opponents heros take damage. His divine is overpowering because when heros are in range of his blue spell thingy and he kills them under 10-15 seconds he can control them and heros affected by it are called puppets.) *Arcane Caster (Her skill is decent, it lets one of your opponent hero take damage while she gains some, Her divine skill lets her reflect the damage she takes and gives it to an opponents hero) Imp Mistress (she can literally summons imps and stuff and like they're powerful as heck. IGG the company who made Clash of Lords actually got an idea from some kid and tweaked it. The Imps were actually suppose to be wind elementals) *Renee Ven (Her skill maxed level lets her revive 85% hp of two of your heros for 2 rage. Can be used in Hero trials and Coliseum if there are two or less heros in the battlefield. Her divine is okay, it summons like all the dead mercenaries for 20 or so seconds.) *Enchantress (Brings back a hero I think.. I'm not really sure actually) *Ambrosia (She's a good healer, obviously better than Hydrosaur, and her divine does damage to opponent heros. I've lost so many times because of her.) Lanslide (use to be used a lot throughout the leaderboards but Stormrider & Toxic Shaman took his place)(His divine stomp stuns opponent's heros and his taunt lets him gain health and let the opponent's heros lose health he's also a great tank) *Storm Rider (instead of you normal five hero, Storm Riders divine let's you summon another with their divine skill. Becareful in the coliseum because he can summon the Tuesday Guild Boss and if he does there's a slim chance of you winning because as we know the guild boss has so many damn divine skills. He doesn't seem to summon the crappier heros too just the really good ones.) Artic Lord (He can be easily gotten like Renee Ven and Abyss Demon. His fortitude Snow Reaper makes him go on this list. If your base becomes under siege and he's defending it all reapers that get destroyed turns into an Artic Lord clone. His ability Snow Reaper also gives Reapers attack bonuses. Artic Lord isn't the only hero with a great fortitude skill) *Chiron (Yes he is a Centuar! Like Artic Lord Chiron has an amazing Fortitude. If your base becomes under attack and he's defending it each hero that enters will immediatly have to fight off a clone of Chiron. His skill can summon Two smaller clones of him with lesser HP but if him and Toxic Shaman work together they can become stronger. Sadly though Chiron can fall if you have Carol D'Belle but a good offensive team can be Carol D'Belle, Toxic Shaman,and Chiron, you just have to use them wisely.) WonTon (He was used a lot but then The Berserker came but the Berserker became outshined by Landslide and other heros)( His skill sucker punch can be a pain in the ass and so is his divine. Steer clear of him if your opponent has him.) The Berserker (His skill is decent but sometimes when used it can have a pretty awful outcome. His Divine lets him summon a hoard of warriors (not the mercenaries but like they look cool) he was once the "must have hero".) *Great Sage (His divine skill is intense and so is his skill. What hero had their skills the most used? Ooh that one, well let me just do something and they're stunned and you can't use their skill or divine skill for a long time!") *Wolfvenfiend (honestly he's a great tank but I'm not exactly sure what his skill or divine does. All I know is that he can transform. He's pretty popular) *Pan Goli (Popular, can be used as a hero aid, defensive hero, and offensive! If you don't have him are you are you positive that you're playing the right game? His fortitude allows towers to have immortality for 3-6.5 seconds after they reach 0 hp and they have an attack bonus too, His aid skill allows heros to have immortality once they hit 0 hp and his Divine knocks away three opponent's heros and they also take some damage and his skill is basically him kicking a soccer ball at your opponent's heros and they take some damage too over time. Pan goli is honestly just a great hero overall) Misc lll Normal egg (normal rarity egg isgreen) 20 exp *Good egg (good rarity egg is blue) 100 exp *Rare egg (rare rarity egg is purple) 500 exp *Epic egg (epic rarity egg is yellow) 1500 exp *Coral egg (epic rarity egg is red) 7500 exp *Glory egg (epic rarity egg is orange) adds an glory point to a hero with less than 8 glory points *Mega Glory egg (epic rarity egg is orange hardly found) adds a a glory points no matter how much glory points a hero has cannot exceed 8 or 12 depending on the rarity of the heros. Types The types (bolded words in brackets above) refer to the type of hero it is. These terms do not officially show in the game itself, but are good descriptions for the heroes and are used in the forums as well. 'Tank' These heroes are known for *High Health compared to other heroes of the same class *High attack damage (however, they attack slowly) *Melee attacks (slowed down by walls) *Move moderately * 'Ranged' These heroes are known for *Low health compared to other heroes of the same class *Less attack damage (but they attack very fast, amounting to more damage) *Ranged attacks (not slowed down by walls, attack from further away) *Move moderately 'Air' These heroes are known for *Air units (cannot be attacked by ground attacking towers) *Relatively high health compared to other heroes of the same class (>Ranged, Tank damage: >Ranged, Ranged,